The Runaway Rainbow (Video Game)
This page is about the Game Boy Advance game. For the movie with the same name, see The Runaway Rainbow. The Runaway Rainbow is a video game adaptation of the movie with the same name. It was released on Game Boy Advance in 2006 and, later, on PC. The following information is based on the Game Boy Advance version. Walkthrough click here for The Runaway Rainbow (videogame) walkthrough Rarity's Adventure The game stars Rarity as the playable character. Various tasks are given, including the end goal of getting to Unicornia on time to make the first rainbow of the season, which is the plot for the movie. There are five chapters to complete. Unfortunately, the game does not save where you are up to, but occasionally the game will give you a new passcode to remember; these passcodes allow you to skip to the chapter you were up to (see these codes below). A progress bar pops up when the tasks are completed to indicate your progress through the chapter. When mini-game activities are completed within Rarity's Adventure, you earn a gem on various prizes. The game starts with one gem once you visit the item for the first time. However, you can only earn up to 2 gems, so playing the activity after you've earned 2 more will not give you any more gems. You will also at times play as other ponies to help with tasks requested by other ponies. Passcodes Once you start playing the adventure you will have to keep going until you complete a chapter and get a password. Write it down so you can restart the game from that point. To fill in the password select the first o space and press the up button to go through numbers from 1-9 and then the alphabet from A-Z. You can go backwards by pressing down and start with Z. These codes may be used to cheat in the game. Mini-games These games appear in "Rarity's Adventure", the story part of the game, where you will win jewels. Play each game twice to add two jewels to each prize. These games may also be accessed from the menu. Use the + Control Pad to scroll through all 15 mini-games. Each one can be played from this screen, but only the Level 1 version of the game. The Purple Tiara prize is rewarded after completion of the main story of Rarity's Adventure. Princess Gallery The Princess Gallery may be accessed from the menu. It presents five rooms, where prizes are stowed away inside glass boxes. Every room except the middle room has three prizes; the middle room has four, and is home to the Tiara prize, which is given for game completion. Each prize has three jewels embedded in it, and the first jewel will already be these at the start of game. Press A on one box for a close-up of the prize. Walk right and left from the starting screen to view them all Screenshot Gallery click here for The Runaway Rainbow (videogame) gallery. Differences from the Movie *Rarity is not travelling very far or very high on her roller skates in the game *Spike is not in the castle when the ponies look for him. Instead, he's found at a hedge maze. *Rainbowberries are still available even though the first rainbow of the season hasn't been made yet. *Rainbow Dash is engaged in an activity vs having nothing to do during the movie. *The Breezies misplace their friends and their belongings but not in the movie. *Sweetberry also has an activity in the game, given the availability of Rainbowberries. *Brights Brightly's task at the bridge Trivivais much less, requiring only a few ribbons to be found. *Spike runs away when Rarity is searching for him. Additionally, Spike is purple instead of the bluish purple in the movie. *There are more ponies to save than just Rarity and there's less danger involved. *Spike scares Cheerilee, Brights Brightly, and Whistle Wishes but isn't present at this point in the movie.Category:Software Category:Video games Category:Games Trivia *The "Connect the Stars" mini-game is also seen in a G4 mobile game.